


A Hookah Full of Green

by WeirdLewdStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fart Inflation, Farting, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLewdStories/pseuds/WeirdLewdStories
Summary: A boy gets his hands on a fart-hookah, inflation-based hijinks ensue. What's a Fart-hookah? Look up Octoboy, whom this story is for, and you might just find out!...Obviously only go looking it up if you're into that sort of thing, though.





	A Hookah Full of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoboy/gifts).



> Was originally just called "Commission - Fart-Hookah Inflation".

“Finally! I’ve been waiting FOREVER for this thing to get here!” Roy announced, talking to himself as he grabbed the package waiting on his doorstep, taking it inside and up to his room as fast as he could. It’d been about a week since he’d ordered his fart hookah online, but the time waiting had felt like forever! He’d made things worse for himself by watching videos of other people using them, constantly reminding him that his wasn’t here yet, but at least he had a pretty good idea of what to expect.

Within a few seconds, he had the thing unpackaged and sitting on the floor of his bedroom, and tugged off his clothes with similar speed, leaving him butt-naked. He couldn’t help but pause there for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror… he had to admit, he looked pretty good. With his generally slim build, and his cute, but still boyish face framed by an unruly mass of brown hair, it wasn’t too hard to see why people constantly hit on him… though that thought made him grin a bit, reaching down to rub his flat, washboard-like tummy. “Won’t be that way all that much longer, huh?”

He glanced at the hookah on the floor, shaking his head… “God, I’m such a weirdo doing this…  hah. Whatever, right?” He grinned, moving over to the hookah, taking the simple-looking contraption of glass and brass, and pressing his asshole up against the hose sticking out of it. “S’gonna be fun. If people think I’m weird for it, who cares?”

With that, he grunted and strained, pushing and squeezing… and letting out a great sigh of relief as he felt his bowels shifting.

***FRRRRBBbbBbbBbbbrtttttt***

The sound filled the air, mingling with his sigh of relief… but there was no kind of smell or anything. The reason for THAT was simple; as he’d let rip, he’d squeezed down on a small part of the hose, ensuring it sucked up every bit of his fart! The gas never reached the air, simply getting caught up in that tube, and sucked into the glass orb at the center of the hookah.

That done, all he really had to do was wait. He had no idea how these things worked, but once they got a taste of ass-gas, they were supposed to produce endless amounts of it… and just a quick glance told him that his was already doing just that. The glass chamber that had been full of an entirely clear fluid just a few moments ago was already starting to bubble and turn a bright, vivid green. Each bubble that popped inside of it sounded like a tiny fart, making Roy’s dick throb with delight. As far as he knew, there wasn’t any way to really turn this thing off… his room was gonna be full of interesting sounds from now on.

‘Course, that was the least of the fun he was going to have with this thing. As soon as he spotted fartbubbles popping inside of it, he grabbed the tube again, raising it up to his lips… and making the same rookie mistake every perv that gets their hands on one of these makes at first.

He took -way- too deep a breath for someone who hadn’t practised.

A huge bubble of fartgas made its way up the hose towards his waiting mouth, and in an instant, he went from his mouth being empty, to his cheeks being forcibly bulged out by the stuff! He could feel it stretching his throat as it passed down, as if he was getting a rough throatfucking from a huge fart; a thought that made his dick twitch again, thick gobs of precum drooling from the tip!

Still, all that gas had to go somewhere, and with the breath he’d taken, there wasn’t really enough room in his lungs for all of it, let alone the air that had originally been in there. He felt it rolling around inside of him, pushing the air out… and with a muffled, blissful groan, he felt his sinuses stretching out, along with both nostrils, an enormous fart ripping its way out of his nose! Most of it was gas from the hookah, but the displaced air was mixed in there, too, escaping his body and rushing out of him - even with the air mixed in, though, enough of a fart escaped his nose that a green haze hung in the air around his head.

Around this point, most newbies reeled back, coughing and spluttering, and went back at the hookah with a bit more restraint. Roy was… not most newbies, as it turned out. As soon as his cheeks stopped bulging, he started breathing in again… and again… each time taking a deeper breath than the last, his lungs stretching inside of him as they were forced full of farts, his nostrils almost feeling like they’d been permanently stretched open a bit wider by the sheer force of farts escaping them!

He was dimly aware of his cock spurting and splattering precum all over the hookah, but he was finding it harder and harder to think with each passing moment. His lungs were all-but yelling at him that he needed some actual air… so with a groan of regret, he released the seal his lips had on the hookah, letting out a long breath, the farts in his lungs escaping into the outside air.

When he’d been breathing in earlier, he’d been sucking down the farts so fast he hadn’t really had time to appreciate them… now, though, things were a bit different. He let them slide over his tongue, and breathed deeply from the haze around his head, shivering in pleasure… there was just something delightful about his own farts, somehow. Even after… whatever happened in that hookah, they still felt like they were HIS, and that just seemed to encourage him to breathe nice and deep… before wrapping his lips around the hookah again.

This time, he went in with a bit more self control, and started following along with what he’d seen others do; he sucked gas through the tube a bit at a time, then swallowed, sending it down to his stomach instead of his lungs. Like this, he never really had to break the seal his mouth had on there, he just had to occasionally take breaths through his nose - he still inhaled a fair bit of fart-gas that way, of course, but he got enough oxygen to keep going.

Little by little, he got into a rhythm. Suck, taste, swallow, breath. Suck, taste, swallow, breathe. There was something oddly relaxing about the whole thing, making it incredibly easy to just zone out, one hand holding the hose in place, the other rubbing over his belly.

Occasionally, his belly gave little groans of protest. He could feel the skin there stretching and straining, his once-flat tummy starting to bulge out, getting bigger and bigger with every suck he took… especially as he grew more and more adept at gulping down progressively larger farts.

Little by little, he watched himself grow, grinning around the hose with every suck he took; within just a few short minutes, his tummy had started bulging out like he was pregnant, and he could tell it was only going to get bigger from there!

The stretching felt absolutely incredible. Every gulp he took made him feel better and better… sure, his flesh was straining, but that didn’t change that it felt absolutely amazing, beyond anything he’d felt in his life! His cock was constantly oozing precum all over the place, twitching in excitement between inhalations, then throbbing and pulsing when he actually started to breathe in.

Before long, he felt a weird, straining sensation against his back, from the inside, making him groan and curl his fingers up a bit. It was an incredibly weird sensation, and for a few moments, he feared he’d done something wrong, and was about to break! Fortunately, his worries were unfounded. With a great ***CREAAAAK*** of stretched skin, he felt the shape of his torso shifting, bloating out in all directions, now, rather than just forwards! He seemed to lose a little size like that, but it was simply a consequence of it rounding itself out better. He’d gone from obscenely pregnant-looking, to ‘merely’ looking like he’d swallowed some kind of oversized watermelon.

While it had been uncomfortable for a moment, the shift came with an enormous sense of relief and pleasure, his eyes rolling up into his head a bit… if not for that hose in his mouth, his tongue would’ve been hanging out of it right about now, drooling onto the floor. He’d seen people cum around this point before, in the videos he’d watched… he’d always wondered why. Now? Now he knew exactly why. Because it was the best.

It only seemed to egg him on to suck and gulp more and more, watching with glee as his belly swelled like an inflating beachball. Below his chest, his torso didn’t even look vaguely human anymore; it went straight from a normal pair of nipples, to a giant, obscene, wonderfully round bulge!

Bit by bit, that bulge started to cover his legs, squishing his cock against the floor, every gulp of fartgas grinding his dick against the carpet… before he even realized what he was doing, he started subtly shifting his hips back and forth, humping his own distended belly. It was the closest he could get to masturbation right now; with his belly this distended, his arms wouldn’t have a hope of reaching his dick!

Still, he kept on gulping.He felt a brief sense of protest in his navel, before the little ‘innie’ popped right out, gas pushing it out of its hidey-hole with another surge of pleasure! The whole time, his skin made constant creaky noises, while the gasses inside of him constantly seemed to shift and writhe inside of him.

His room was a cacophony of creaks, pleasured moans, and *Bllllrrrrprppppprrrppppp* sounds coming from his insides.. and he was loving every second of it! The feeling of being this stretched was just… it was beyond incredible. He never wanted it to end. It was true that using a fart hookah wasn’t ‘technically’ addictive… but now, he could see why most people who got their hands on one spent their entire free time turning themselves into the most ridiculous fartballoons that they could manage.

Unfortunately, fun as it was, he DID have other things he had to do today. With a small groan, he pulled the tube out of his mouth, dropping it down, and pressed his arms to the top of his belly; it was generally recommended to press down as close to the middle as you could, but with his ridiculous shape, his arms didn’t even reach halfway to his navel!

As he squeezed, he felt the gas bubble up inside of him… and once again, his throat bulged out, as if the fart gas was a solid mass escaping from him, before it erupted out of his mouth!

***BRRRRAAAAAAPFFFFRRRRRRTTTBRRRRAPPPPPP***

Somehow, the noise of its escape seemed torn between the sound of an enormous belch and a fart! The sheer force of its escape stretched his mouth open, almost to the point of making his jaw ache, a solid green mass of gas erupting out of his mouth.

Great as that gas had felt going in, the sudden, abrupt escape felt even MORE amazing… and it only got even better as his asshole gave a throb, and started to stretch open, another lewd ***PTHHHHRRRBBBBBBBPPPPPTTTT*** coming from it, it, too, letting a torrent of gas loose into the room.

It was way, way too good. He’d been close to orgasm for quite a while, now, and this was all just too much. With a blissful moan - that was, admittedly, somewhat hard to tell he was making thanks to his ridiculous oral fart - his dick started to erupt all over his belly and the floor, ropes of jizz splattering all over the place!

His enormous fart from both his mouth and asshole lasted a good five minutes, at least one of which felt like a nonstop orgasm, his dick shooting cum until he barely had any left. The only worrying thing was that, after all of that… he barely seemed to have shrunk. His room was completely flooded with green gas, to the point it was almost difficult to see anywhere, and he was still way too bloated to open a window, or a door… he was going to be stewing in his own fart gas, too ballooned to move, for hours at this rate! Just thinking about that made him grin, even as he reached down to start squeezing again…


End file.
